


Intimate Togetherness

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Vacation together, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Snowy Log Cabin, True Love, ace relationship, stroll in the snow, winter vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Chloe and Nines are on their first vacation together. Kamski has sent them into a log cabin in the snowy mountains.They finally have time for themselves and can be close.But with them, the term 'proximity' has its very own meaning...
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600 & Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Intimate Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polaroid_Memoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaroid_Memoir/gifts).



> My Christmas story for Pudding, who wanted a soft story about Chloe and Nines being in an ace relationship! I hope you like it! ;)

Her eyes had been the first thing Nines had seen. Right after he had opened his own, laying on a cot in Elijah Kamski's Mansion. She had leaned over him, her pupils were slightly dilated and full of interest.

Her voice emanating out of her lips had been soothing, her smile calming, reassuring.

Nines couldn't remember what she had said first to him. But besides Kamski, who also had been in that room back then, she was the person Nines had trusted from the get-go.

She had helped him after deviating to find his place in the world. She had given him the security he needed the most.

When Nines looked at Chloe now, he knew that she had been everything he cared for.

Being aware of the fact that she cared for him, the same way as he did for her, was more than he had expected. She gave Nines a reason to live, to develop, to love...

She had held him in those moments when he had been scared of himself. When he had turned into the machine that he had been programmed to be, with the thirst and hunting instinct of a bloodhound.

Every time he sensed her voice in his head, it felt like a soft hand, brushing over his sensors. It flooded his acoustics like a neverending, pleasant wave.

She made him smile, what always had been a little awkward in his opinion. But because of Chloe, he had found a reason to allow this strange emotion.

She was beautiful.

But besides her appearance, Nines loved her even more for the kind and careful Being she was.

The moment he had discovered his love for her, Nines was scared. He thought she would leave him alone. But what had followed, was something he didn't even imagine in his wildest dreams... - or the android' pendant of it.

She had smiled, cupped his cheek and had told him that he shouldn't be afraid of it.

Everything that happened after had felt like a dream for Nines. Sometimes he asked himself when he would wake up, or if it was just a bad joke, someone was playing with him.

But if he heard Chloe's hearty laugh in his head, he knew, that he actually didn't care.

***

"I'll go to unpack the suitcases," Nines murmured at Chloe, inaudible and silent, since they talked most times just via voice message inside. It came natural, and even if Nines seemed muted on the outside, he could talk this way to Chloe for hours.

"Thank you, dear," Chloe replied while looking at him.

They just had entered the log cabin, Elijah had booked for the first vacation Nines and Chloe shared.

Nines smiled at her and planted a short kiss on her cheek on his way to the bedroom.

With booking the log cabin, Kamski hadn't played the cheap stake.

After they had entered it, they almost had been overwhelmed by the sheer size of its living room. Instead of blank and cold walls and floors, it was cosy, warm... It was lovely.

One side of the room contained the kitchen, furnished with some wooden, but modern cupboards and cabinets. Furthermore, it was enlighted by a rustic chandelier, which hung right above the dining table.

They wouldn't have needed it, but it gave the room something domestic.

The other side of the room invited them to relax a little. Besides a highly comfortable looking couch, it had a fireplace and a high-fibred rug laying in front of it. Just this area of the cabin would have been enough.

The cabin also contained a big bedroom and a bathroom. On Nines's way to the bedroom, his eyes caught a big bathtub, located in the middle of the room.

They loved it.

But also the outside of the log cabin was mentionable. Elijah had sent them to a place, where everything was covered in snow. The landscape was beautiful and if one took a look around, there were just mountains, endless hiking-routes and the beauty of nature.

In the bedroom, Nines was busy with the suitcases, Chloe had prepared the day before. Nines had been glad because he was the last one, who was familiar with such stuff. But what he was about to see, he wasn't prepared for.

They had brought three suitcases. Two bigger ones and one being a little smaller. For one week! Nines opened the smaller model and found everything but no clothes. The suitcase contained care products, Accessories, a rather small amount of jewellery like Chloe's pearl earrings and a lot of toiletries.

In the second suitcase, Nines found different clothes of Chloe, dresses for almost every occasion and her nightwear. Clothes she wouldn't need. Nines knew her sense for fashion, but this was slightly ridiculous.

Nines was careful with hanging them on some hangers before he opened the third suitcase.

"Honey? Did you bring some clothes for me to change?" he asked her and heard a slight chuckle in his head.

"Of course, I did. It just wasn't enough space for more, sweety."

Within the moment she said it, Nines picked up a blue Norwegian sweater, patterned with white snowflakes on its upper half. Nines examined it and sighed slightly. "At least its got a turtleneck..." he thought, more for himself and grinned.

As it turned out, the sweater was the only piece, Chloe had brought for him, together with some underwear. But Nines didn't mind. He was always careful to not get his clothes dirty, and since he didn't sweat, it was okay for him.

As he came back from the bedroom, Chloe held a greeting card in her hands. Nines stood behind her as he peeked over her shoulder, his arm enveloped Chloe's waist.

_"I wish you both a nice vacation. I hope this place meets your expectations. Don't sink too deep into the snow. - Elijah"_

"You like it here?" Nines asked her while planting a few soft kisses on Chloe's neck.

She closed her eyes and looped her arm back around his neck before she turned her head to look at him. "I do," she replied, and they shared a glance. "You?" she wanted to know, and Nines arched the edge of his mouth to a grin.

"You're here. That's everything I need." He kissed her softly and enjoyed the slight stroke of her hand on his neck.

These moments indulged him to the fullest, and even if he was aware that they couldn't last forever, he welcomed the thought of happily drowning in them.

***

The other day, after they woke up from their stasis, they stayed in bed for a while. They still looked unsettled, with their hair tousled. Nines's eyes were half-shut, and he looked tired but relaxed. Chloe instead seemed to be awake but didn't want to get out of the bed either.

They laid face to face, their eyes focused on the other. These moments of intimacy had turned into something they did if they had the time. It grounded Nines. It gave him security. And sometimes he was so light-headed, that it ended with him, making a grimace, what made Chloe laugh.

It was something precious, something sacred for them. Something nobody else could give them.

Nines approached her, so her body was just a few inches apart from him. He leaned a little forward, and his forehead touched hers. Nines nudged her nosetip with his, and she smiled before she kissed him.

Nines placed his hand on her waist and brushed slightly over the curve of her hip and back again.

After she pulled back, she gave him a shy smile, and he smiled back.

***

It was the first time for them to leave the cabin since they had arrived here.

Nines already put on his clothes, while Chloe sat in front of the mirror in the bathroom.

"You need much longer?" Nines asked her and leaned against the doorway to look at her.

She brushed her hair with patience and bit her lower lip. "Just give me five minutes, sweetheart," she messaged him, and he stood there for another second.

Then he went over to her, and she looked at him through the mirror. As if it was natural, she handed over the hairbrush and Nines started to caress her hair.

He was careful, slow and precise. Chloe observed him the whole time through the mirror. How concentrated he was and how he furrowed his brows.

He knew she liked what he did. They had done this already in the past, but now they could just enjoy it for the time being.

Nines parted Chloe's hair in strands and started carefully to braid it. He did it with so much caution it was almost eerie. Even if he had pulled a bit on it, Chloe wouldn't have mind, since he wasn't able to feel pain. But Nines being so prudent made her enjoy it even more.

Once in a while, he glanced at her and almost lost his concentration through it, which was highly amusing for Chloe.

As he had braided her hair until the end, Chloe handed him a scrunchy, which Nines looped around the braid's end. 

It was perfect, and Chloe looked into the mirror to turn her head slightly.

"Do you like it?" Nines asked, and Chloe brushed a loose strand of hair, which had been too short for the braid, behind her ear.

"I love it." She turned around on her seat, and he knelt in front of her.

"You're beautiful." Nines told her, and she blushed.

"You too. Thank you," she replied.

***

The air was so cold that Nines's breath emanated in the shape of clouds out of his mouth. His heating system had turned on about ten minutes after they had left the cabin for a stroll. He held hands with Chloe, their fingers interlaced.

He looked a little worried at her. "You sure, you're okay?" he asked her, and she smiled. Nines knew that she didn't have a heating system like him, so the cold could affect her chassis at some point.

"You can warm me up if I'm too cold, can't you?" she replied and sunk in the snow the next moment.

Nines stopped, and even if it looked hilarious, how she stuck in the snow up to her thighs, Nines helped her out, while she chuckled.

She fell against him, and he looped his arm around her.

He had noticed, that she had some problems walking through the high snow and it looked a little funny with her in her high puffy snow boots and her thick gloves, how she tried to keep up with Nines. So he looked at her and let her down. Then he turned his back on her and bent over.

"Come... Piggyback!"

"What?" Chloe asked a little unruly and Nines turned around again. "I'm a big girl, I can walk myself!" she said, and within an instant, Nines looked from her to the hole she had been stuck in and back to her.

Chloe understood his hint and crossed her arms while she pursed her lips.

Now Nines started laughing, and Chloe had to make an effort not to start laughing too.

Nines was just about to say something, as Chloe had picked up some snow and threw it after him. He tried to evade it but failed. - Unthinkable, considering the fact that he was a war-machine, equipped with the ability to catch bullets on sight!

Chloe covered her mouth with her gloved hands, almost a little startled because she didn't expect to hit him.

He looked at her, then to the place on his shoulder where the snowball had hit him.

But before any of them could say something, they both knelt in the snow, grabbing for as much as they could get to throw it at the other.

Nines stumbled through the snow and fell on his knees right beside her. She still tried to fight him, but then he jumped at her and Chloe chuckled as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

His warmth made her soft, and she surrendered in his arms. Nines's hair was full of snow, his lips slightly reddened... His face was just inches apart from hers. "You're giving up?" she heard his deep rumbling voice in her head, and she nodded.

Nines panted while smiling, his whole body was in agitation. He could have crushed her within the blink of an eye, but instead, his embrace felt soft.

Nines tilted his head. Then he kissed her gently. His lips were everything but cold, and it warmed up Chloe's heart.

After he pulled back from her, he stood up and lend her his hand, so she could easily stand up.

"May I offer you a Piggyback again, Mylady?" Nines asked her with a charming grin, and Chloe sighed.

He brought her home, and on their way, his heating system warmed her up.

***

Even if Nines had a proper heating system, his chassis loved hot baths.

After they returned from their stroll, Chloe went straight to the bathroom.

Nines took a look around after he had stripped off his shoes.

"In less than ten minutes we'll have a hot bath," Chloe sent him, and Nines noticed, how much he had yearned for it, he just didn't know it.

They enjoyed it together. Before they had settled in the tub, Nines had placed and lit a few candles, which dipped the room into a romantic atmosphere. The scent of vanilla and a hint of lavender caused them to relax, and Nines noticed, that his and Chloe's stress level calmed down to a point where they almost turned into stasis.

Chloe sat between Nines's legs, with her back leaning against his chest. Nines had embraced her torso with both arms to give her a little more support. His fingertips hovered over her side, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on her hair.

Chloe opened her eyes and turned her head to look up at him.

His glance was calm, his ice-blue eyes intimidating. They always had been something Chloe adored so much on Nines. They appeared so cold but seemed endless in their depth if she just looked into them.

He leaned a little down on her to touch her forehead with his, and he closed his eyes.

She grabbed for his hand and their fingers interlaced, before Nines peeled off his skin, what Chloe returned.

Her white chassis, mixed with slightly blue metallic lines in between its parts, her smaller hand even, looked fragile on Nines's raven-black palm.

Interfacing with Chloe was still new to him, but he got more and more used to it. It had felt strange the first time, but Chloe had led him through it and afterwards he realised that his connection to her had increased.

For them, it was the highest amount of proximity. Nothing else was important.

While they interfaced, they kissed once in a while, exchanged memories, pictures of what they loved most on the other, and shared emotions they felt.

A while later, they ended their bath and left the tub. They helped each other to dry up, and Nines was soft as always while he rubbed with a towel over her back.

She turned around and looked at him. Then she stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

He cupped her cheek and returned the kiss by leaning a little down.

After they parted, she smiled, and he brushed gently over her cheek with the back of his hand.

***

They changed over to the living room, clothed in a dressing gown, where Nines lit a fire in the fireplace. Chloe had sat down on the couch and flipped through an old book about hydroponic plants. A hobby she and Nines shared, and since he was interested in it too, she encouraged and provided him with as much information as she could.

Even Elijah had found it interesting that two of his creations had developed such a hobby, so he had given them a big amount of older books. Rare books, one wouldn't even find on the internet.

If Chloe read one of the books, it was the only time she really talked. Nines loved it if she read for him and he sucked up all the input like a dry sponge.

After he had lit the fire, he joined Chloe on the couch, where they resumed their positions, like before in the bathtub.

Nines listened to her low-toned voice and closed his eyes. Sometimes he brushed over her arm with his fingertips, and she snuggled even a little closer.

She just had finished a chapter as Nines spoke up: "I love you, Chloe."

She turned her head to look at him, and he opened his eyes to reply her glance.

More wasn't necessary.

Chloe smiled slightly and placed her hand on his cheek, whereas his skin retracted in the area her hand was touching him. "I love you too, Nines," she said.

They didn't declare their love for each other very often. But every time it was honest.

It was true!

They shared another glance. Then Nines leaned forward and pulled Chloe into another intimate kiss.

They still had a few days left, before they had to go back. Nines was sure that they would enjoy them. Bit by bit.

He needed Chloe.

And Chloe needed him.


End file.
